A Hit to the Head
by kitkat-and-snick3rdoodl3
Summary: REPOST! Serena falls and hits her head. When she’s conscious again she’s a responsible person! How will the scouts and Darien handle the new and possibly improved Serena? R&R COMPLETE!
1. Chapta 1: The Hit

Hey everyone this is kitkat-and-snick3rdoodl3 re-posting A Hit to the Head. We both have separate accounts, one is kitkat200725 and the other is Snick3rDooDl3 in which we both haveour own stories. We created this account so we can bothgetcredit for thefanfics we writetogether... so it all works out.

Whenever this fanfic got deleted, it made us so mad that we're just going to post this one chapter at a time twice a week... plus we can get input on our fic chapter by chapter so we know what to do for our next story.

Please read and review. We are writing another fanfic at this time calledPrince Earthand we would like to know what we could do better to make our writing more interesting.

kitkat-and-snick3rdoodl3

Disclaimer:We don't own Sailor Moon. This applies for the rest of the story so don't sue us!

_------------------------_

A Hit to the Head

By: Kit Kat-and-Snick3rDooDl3

Chapta 1: The Hit

"Late, late, LATE!" Serena cried as she dashed to school. Little did she know she was about to pull another "Serena-ism", or the act of being klutzy followed by slipping and or hitting something. As if in slow mo, Serena rounded the corner, arms flailing wildly and mouth opening as she flew toward a metal street post.

"NOOOOOO!" she called, swinging her body around. The good news: she missed the post. Bad news: she smacked into a brick wall instead. Her world faded black.

"Miss? Miss, are you alright?" a man who had witnessed the phenomenon shook Serena lightly.

"Hm? What happened?" she said groggily, eyes opening.

"You just made enemies with that brick wall. Badum ting! Ha ha, get it? Enemies… wall?"

"Ha ha ha! You're very clever, sir. Thanks for aiding me but I think I'll be ok from here." Serena laughed sincerely and then got up, brushed dirt off her skirt, and continued to hop more lady-like to school. The man stared in shock, jaw to the ground, at her manners. And us, knowing Serena, know this is the strangest freak accident that could ever happen to her.

_------------------------_

When she arrived at school, she knew she was late. As Serena walked into the classroom she noticed the utter annoyance in the face of her teacher, Mrs. Kumutzo. Before she could open her mouth, Serena took the stand.

"Mrs. Kumutzo, I am so sorry! I snoozed through the morning when I should of got up earlier and I missed my bus. This is my entire fault and I take full responsibility. Please excuse my lateness, I promise it will never happen again. I would understand if you were to give me a detention."

The class and Mrs. Kumutzo stared at her in total astonishment, their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

Even more shocked were her fellow comrades, Mina and Lita. Lita thought to herself, whatever happened to the Queen of making up excuses? But Mina was more disturbed on the new change in Serena's personality. Like the sense she was loosing a friend.

Serena headed to her seat feeling uncomfortable of the people staring blankly at her, as if she had gotten a new makeover. All she did was act polite what was so wrong with that?

_------------------------_

R&R everyone! Hope you liked the first chapta.


	2. Chapta 2: Surprise! Ice Cream

Ok guys chapta 2! I hope your enjoying our story so far… Sorry about the late update…

.. Kit Kat & :D Snick3rDooDl3

_------------------------_

A Hit to the Head

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDooDl3

Chapta 2: Surprise! Ice Cream…

-After school…- 

"Hey Serena… Are you feeling ok?" Lita approached Serena and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Mina walked along side them with equal concern.

"Never better." She smiled sweetly.

"Do you guys want to go get Rei? I already talked to Aimee, and told her to meet us after school at the ice cream parlor. We can have some fun and hang out, it will be my treat." Serena asked the both of them.

_No Way!_ Lita thought to herself, _Serena actually offering to pay, and making plans by herself? She usually used people to pay for her. She couldn't even plan her own birthday party right. This couldn't be the same Serena who was a klutz yesterday._

While Lita stood puzzled, Mina had some of her own thoughts too. She always admired Serena for her rash boldness and her clumsy way of always making them laugh. It seemed the presence of that Serena was missing and this new personality had taken over. She never truly liked "Perfect."

"Hey I need to meet up with Darien first, but I'll catch up with you guys a little later. Bye!" Serena seemed to be floating on a cloud she walked so gracefully.

_------------------------_

-At Darien's apartment…- 

Knock knock Serena waited a few seconds before the door opened.

"Oh hey Serena. I can't believe you actually remembered to meet me and you're on time!" Darien said shocked. She simply smiled and waved her hand as he let her in. "Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked while shutting the door.

"Not much… I just wanted to say," she wrapped her arms around his waist and tiptoed to whisper softly in his ear, "I love you."

"S-Serena?" He actually blushed. _I never blush! Why does she seem so confident… so open?_ He turned to capture her lips into a deep kiss. When they broke away she grinned and stroked his cheek.

"Would you like to get some ice cream with the gang and me?"

"Sure." _This is too weird. She's so polite and graceful… Maybe there's some kind of catch._

"Oh and by the way, it's on me."

"WHAT!" His mouth hit the floor.

"Oh you're so silly Darien… Come on, let's go!" she took his hand in hers and skipped off… without tripping!

As they walked from his apartment to the ice cream parlor, every now and then he would take a glance at her face. It had a loose expression, as if she didn't have a care in the world. He liked it. Or at least he thought so.

Inside they walked hand in hand, as Serena greeted the gang. She slid in the booth across the four as Darien came in beside her.

She started to talk about her day, each word strung together in harmony and made sense. Unfortunately there was no excitement in it, just a plain, perfect day with no usual Serena-isms. Those stories had always brought laughter and joy to her friend's faces. This one brought boredom.

_Where has our friend gone!_

_------------------------_


	3. Chapta 3: The Meeting

Alright updating again so we won't forget and leave everyone hanging lol. Just a quick thank you to our reviewers so far:

Meg-Of-The-Moon

emmastarz

missgiggles

unknown legacy

aQuArHaPsOdY

onebadarrowshootingirl

starangel07

RebelQueen

Y'all freakin rock! Props and cool points to everyone!

_------------------------_

A Hit to the Head

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDooDl3

Chapta 3: The Meeting

A week went by and Serena stayed the same. No falling, no tardiness, no wailing that annoying cry.

All the scouts and Darien were very concerned for her, missing their old Serena. In secret they held a meeting, all agreeing that they wanted Serena back. They just didn't know how to.

"I missed the Serena I fell in love with, even if she was goofy. My heart still longs for her, not this imposter. Even with all her poise and manners, my heart's decision can not be changed." Darien looked down quietly.

"To tell you all the truth… I secretly envy Serena. She's now ranked the top of our class… she took my spot. I'm no longer the brain of the group. I'm not special anymore." Aimee frowned, wishing everything could go back to normal.

"Look, I didn't mind her until Andrew started liking Serena more than me! It's not fair, she already has a boyfriend." Lita's rage burned like a thousand fires.

"I must admit… Serena deserves the role of leader of the group more than ever. After this change she's gone through she's become the best all around." Rei always longed to be the leader. Even since the beginning.

"I just don't like this alter ego Serena one bit. She's too perfect. No flaws at all. Why? Whatever happened to the Serena who said she would never change herself for anyone else but herself? None us wanted her to change. But if Serena really decided to change for herself, how will we cope with it in the long run?" Mina pondered, leaving them all silently thinking.

We always thought Serena was a crybaby, a klutz, too dependent… Yet it was like that she lead us the best. She was the thread that wound us all together and now, without her, we are unraveling apart.

_------------------------_

Luna and Artemis walked in a little late, so the gang gave a brief overview of what had been said to both cats. When Luna heard what they had to say, she gasped.

"What is it Luna?" Aimee inquired.

"This is all too much deja voo. Let me think… I know this must have happened before… long ago." The crescent moon on her forehead began to glow as she closed her eyes. And as if she was possessed, began foretelling a vision of the past.

**((We were all on the moon. Discussing these same affairs of Princess Serenity's new personality… We had no idea she was secretly in the next room listening to every word shared. She lowered her head, tears in her eyes; she feels she wants to change yet she doesn't know how. She is walking, everything is dark and hazy now, and I hear a loud (BAM)… Now I see you all again, only this time you are all happy. Serena is back.))**

"Ok, that's a start."

"But the only clue we have is the loud crash… What could that mean?"

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeep!

The scouts looked at there watches when they heard Sailor Moon's voice, "Come down to town lake, we have trouble!" she spoke in a calm, rational voice.

"We'll have to discuss this later… Serena needs our help." Darien said before dashing out of the meeting. The scouts nodded and then transformed, running in the direction of the lake.

_------------------------_


	4. Chapta 4: Hit Me With Your Best Shot

Ugh sorry yet again everyone for the late update! We both have a lot going on and school starts in less than a week (noooo!). We really want to start posting Prince Earth (our 2nd fic together) but it's not all the way done and i don't want to leave readers on an empty promise... We're working on it, so hopefully we'll be done before tuesday. Ack too much to do. Thanks for sticking around, i hope you like the next chapta of A Hit to the Head!

-kit kat and snick3rdoodl3

_------------------------_

A Hit to the Head

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDooDl3

Chapta 4: "Hit" Me With Your Best Shot

(A/N: The fight scene may be a little vulgar, so younger viewer's discretion is advised. This is your warning so don't get mad.)

The monster was obscene. Fangs made up most of its teeth and claws stretched on either arm. The most gruesome sight was the blood… It was everywhere. Dripping out of its mouth and running through veins stretching across its wrinkled body. It stared with its one, immensely red eye at Sailor Moon and let out a scream.

"Let's go!" Serena smirked, slightly bending her knees for her attack. One claw lunged at her and she dodged with ease… Two claw, three claw. With great concentration she weaved around the sharp attacks. She jumped upon its arm and flipped into the air, landing on its head.

"Take this," she rammed her wand into its eye and it screeched wildly, flinging Sailor Moon off its head and into the wall of a nearby building. Her head came in contact with the building and she slumped over dazed. The monster began throwing its sharp claw at her limp body as if in slow motion.

"SERENA!" Tuxedo Mask grabbed her and rolled them out of the way with the claw smashing into the building behind them.

"Tuxedo Mask what do we do!" Sailor Jupiter called desperately. The scouts were fighting with all they had but they were no match without the Imperial Crystal and Sailor Moon.

"Oh God Serena…" Darien held her limp head up with his hand, staining it with blood. She suffered a bad hit to the head and was completely unconscious. The worst part was she would not stop bleeding. He sniffed back tears, knowing she needed medical attention ASAP. "What are we supposed to do?"

_------------------------_

-In Serena's head- 

Everything was so beautiful and white… Flowers everywhere. Serena lifted her head and instantly recognized where she was. _I'm in my garden on the moon…_

"Serena." She spun around to see… herself? Princess Serenity smiled and helped her to her feet.

"What am I doing here? I thought I was fighting…"

"You were but you were knocked unconscious. Look, something strange has happen to you, right?" she smiled sympathetically.

"Yes… I don't know what happened. I hit my head on the way to school and then everyone started treating me different. Like I meant something. Like I wasn't just stupid, crybaby Serena." She looked away, fighting tears. To her surprise Princess Serenity brought her hand up and touched her cheek lightly. Serena glanced back at her and saw she was crying softly, her tears resembled modest crystals.

"You're not stupid Serena. You're one of the bravest and smartest women anyone has ever known. Can anyone just wake up everyday knowing they have to save the universe?" Serena shook her head lightly and Serenity continued, "Exactly. You have a lot resting on your shoulders Serena, but you always pull through… You always will."

"But the only reason I succeed is the Imperial Crystal. Without it, I'm nothing."

"The Crystal is merely part of you. Its strength comes from the love in your heart for the people around you. It could not exist without you." Serena nodded. She understood now. Even if she we was clumsy, it was who she was. The person destined to save what is good and to fight evil. "You must go now… Your friends need you. The old you." Princess Serenity stepped back. Everything began to turn blurry and Serena closed her eyes.

_My destiny._

_------------------------_


	5. Chapta 5: Back Again

Ok last chapta up everyone! Yeah! Thanks everyone for being supportive in the re-posting of this story. Reviewers, yet again, you rock:

unknown legacy

aQuA rhapsody

onebadarrowshootingirl

starangel07

RebelQueen

Jiyuu no Megami

Little TinkerBell Girl

lady sakura cosmos

Crystal Knight

TonyOctober 2.0

Thanks again,

Kitkat & snick3rdoodl3

_------------------------_

A Hit to the Head

By: Kit Kat and Snick3rDooDl3

Chapta 5: Back Again

Serena opened her eyes rapidly and screamed. The scouts and Darien were lying on the ground, bloody and beaten. The monster seemed to be focusing all of its energy into a huge power ball forming above its head._ He'll kill them!_

She leapt to her feet in panic and looked side to side._ Where is my wand!_ She had no clue what to do.

'_The Crystal is merely part of you. Its strength comes from the love in your heart for the people around you. It could not exist without you…'_ Princess Serenity's words burned in her head and she knew what she must do.

"NO!" She jumped in front of all her friends with her hands held out.

"Serena, no get out of here!" Darien tried to crawl to her but he was too weak to move.

The monster screamed and hurled the energy surge toward Sailor Moon. She began glowing a blinding white light, energizing. The surge came closer and Serena closed her eyes, thinking of everyone._ Mina, Lita, Aimee, Rei… Darien._ The world went silent as light flooded every corner.

Serena opened her eyes and saw that the Imperial Crystal was emitting a light in front of her and everywhere around her. The light consumed the energy surge and hit the monster, tearing through its body. It let one last piercing cry before disappearing completely.

The blinding light then retreated back into the Crystal. Serena smiled and touched it. The Crystal gently dissolved into Serena's body. Then, she turned around to check on her friends.

They were revived by the Crystal and began waving and running to her happily. Serena laughed in relief and then fainted to the ground, overwhelmed with exhaustion. Her wand reappeared, clutched close to her heart.

_------------------------_

"I hope she's ok…"

"Look she's waking up!"

Serena awoke with her smiling friends all around her. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her head made her fall back.

"Ow ow ow!" she whined and they all laughed.

"Take it easy, your head took a nasty hit!" Darien smiled lightly and ran his fingers over her cheek.

"It did? I hardly remember what happened." She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the top of her head.

"You saved our asses, that's what happened!" Lita yelled appreciatively.

"Ouch not so loud." Her head seemed to have two dorfs pounding their hammers away in her brain.

"You all better let her rest some more." Luna was curled at the edge of Serena's bed. They nodded and got ready to leave.

"Hey, wait a sec guys," Serena called and they turned back to her, "What'd you get me?"

"She's back!" they all cheered as they left… Well, all except Darien. He stared at her and she blushed. Luna took the hint and followed the rest out of the room.

"Hey…" he walked to her side and kneeled near her bed.

"Hey." Serena slightly gulped and continued to stare into his wonderful eyes._ Darien…_

"I missed you."

"Y-you did?" she said surprised. She thought he would have liked the more graceful, more romantic Serena better.

"Of course," his voice lowered to a whisper, "Only you can make me laugh, smile, blush, carefree, happy, and fly all at the same time."

"But what about the polite, poised, perfect me?"

"No, only you can make me feel this way. I love the real you. It makes me feel… free."

"Even when I trip or cry or fail a test?"

"Yes." She shuddered and closed her eyes_. He loves me. The real me._

Darien brushed his lips to hers as she held his face close. When they broke away she shyly smiled and swept back his bangs with her fingers to look in his eyes._ It's good to be back… _

_------------------------_

Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are nice (hint, hint).

.. Kit Kat & Snick3rDooDl3


End file.
